


lost without you

by orphan_account



Series: all works in SKAM [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, and you post a mess instead, when you should be updating an actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: theres no summary bc theres no plot it's just mindless fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramis/gifts).



Isak tries really hard to be cool. He does. That doesn’t stop Even from seeing right through him ninety percent of the time.

There’s the time when Even asked Isak if he could skateboard as well as Jonas, and Isak was dumb enough to try and pass off his nonexistent skills with a nonchalant “ja, I’m the master at skating!” Of course, Even calls bullshit long before Isak lands on his ass after wobbling for twenty seconds and losing balance trying to make a turn.

“I mean, I had my suspicions,” Even admits while not doing a very good job at concealing his laughter. “Like I wondered why you didn’t have your own board, for one.”

Isak inspects the wheels of the board he’d borrowed from Jonas for any damage. “Okay, so maybe I never learned how to skate. I figured it couldn’t be that hard.”

Isak has a scratch on the palm of the hand he’d used to break his fall. It doesn’t hurt, he insists, but Even presses his lips to the reddened skin anyway, if only to see Isak stutter and blush.

 

Noora is the chef in the kollektiv, they all know this. But Isak decides to bake cookies out of the blue one day and Even thinks, oh I’ve got to witness this.

Sure enough, Isak does manage to spill flour everywhere and the cookies come out looking a little worse for wear, but they taste okay when Even drowns them in a glass of milk. Isak feeds him so many that they can’t possibly eat the actual dinner Noora prepares, but they do it anyway, and afterwards Isak collapses on top of Even on the couch with a loud groan.

“I’m never going to eat again.” He nuzzles his face into Even’s chest, and burps loudly right into his shirt. That does it. He’s definitely going to keep this boy around for as long as he can.

 

They’re in Even’s bed and tangled up in the covers and in each other’s arms, when Even finally asks him why he tries so hard.

“Well, I mean. Shit, I don’t know,” Isak ducks his head a little to avoid meeting Even’s eyes. Which is kind of difficult when their noses are touching. “I just want you to think that I can, like, do things.”

Even laughs, because Isak is anything but talentless. He takes the chance to be cheesy, though.

“You do things… to my heart.”

Isak shoves him in the chest, but his cheeks are already pink. “You know what I fucking mean.”

That makes Even laugh harder.

“Babe, you’re being ridiculous.” He can’t stop himself from kissing the pout off Isak’s face.

“Remember that day I caught you singing in the shower? You have a beautiful voice.”

Isak has two types of reactions to receiving compliments. Most of the time, he shakes his head and smiles, out of modesty, or because the person was simply being polite rather than genuinely praising him. But right now, he’s biting his lip and looking up at Even through his lashes and the best part of this reaction is that it’s reserved for Even alone, because the next moment Isak’s licking into his mouth and his fingers are splayed across Even’s chest beneath his shirt.

“Keep going.”

Even raises his eyebrows. “Praise kink. Interesting.”

Isak digs his nails into Even’s skin, dangerously close to his nipples. It’s honestly really hot and Even rolls his hips up to meet Isak’s.

“You have an impeccable sense of fashion.”

Isak sinks his teeth into the tender skin at the base of Even’s throat.

“You can’t bake for shit but you made really good pancakes that one time. I was impressed.”

Isak tugs the collar of Even’s shirt aside so he can suck a bruise into his shoulder. Even can barely breathe for the ache of pleasure darting through his bones, but he keeps at it.

“I’m starting to think that I should shower you with compliments more often if this is how you respond every time.” He swallows hard as Isak meets his eyes, gaze brimming with desire. “Oh, you’re also really good in bed.”

“That’s it,” Isak says, his voice little more than a growl as he reaches for Even’s zipper. “No more talking.”

 

His favorite moments are when Isak loses every last bit of chill he has, like when they’re alone in Isak’s room with the door locked and Isak grabs him and kisses him so hard he sees stars. He rips off Even’s clothes like he needs the heat of his boyfriend’s skin to be able to breathe.

Afterwards, they lie in each other’s arms, Isak peppering lazy kisses up and down Even’s chest.

“Have I told you how fucking hot you are?” Even says, just so he can nuzzle into the laugh lines that curve around Isak’s lips when he’s unable to hold back a smile. “I mean it.”

“Could say the same thing about you,” Isak tosses back, raising his chin for a kiss.

Even recalls, as he has done many times, the first time they’d laid in this bed all those months ago. They’d been stoned out of their minds but he’d been lucky enough to get to taste Isak’s lips, laced with smoke. Had heard his little moans and noises when Even’s lips found the softest spots on his neck and marked them up.

Even though it happened later, he remembers the night in the hotel with much less clarity. He remembers how Isak fell apart under him, breath hot against his neck. He’d drawn the prettiest moans that he’d ever heard out of this boy, covered every inch of him with bruises and bites, claimed him as his, and then–

Then he’d gone and fucked it all up.

But Isak had stayed. Isak, his anchor, his knight in shining armor, had made sure he never felt alone since that night at the school.

Isak became everything Sonja had tried to be for Even–everything she had been once, maybe, but had grown weary of after four years. Isak held his hand, not in a way that felt like he thought Even couldn’t make his own decisions, but in a way that told Even he wouldn’t leave his side whatever he did. Isak kissed him with the same lips that validated his feelings and struggles, and though his mouth was endlessly sweet, he never sugarcoated the bad days for what they were. He just held onto Even until the sun went down and sleep finally overtook him, wrapped up in the warmth of Isak’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> reblog it on tumblr [here](http://isaksavedeven.tumblr.com/post/155284440082/lost-without-you-isak-even)


End file.
